


Coals

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, this is solely cause i love tajima's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: Eyes are the windows to the soul. It's cliche but maybe there's a truth to it.TajiHana Day 2 Prompt: Warmth - noun. the quality, state, or sensation of being warm; moderate and comfortable heat; enthusiasm, affection, or kindness.





	Coals

Describing someone was not difficult to do especially when that person is known so well. If you were to ask Hanai to explain any of his teammates, he would gladly comply. Yet when asked about one Tajima Yuuichirou, Hanai came up blank and suddenly describing someone became the most difficult thing in the world.

There was just no simple, easy way to describe Tajima. The man had too many sides to narrow it down to a handful of words. Even then Hanai was concerned that they wouldn’t capture Tajima’s personality or skills. It just wouldn’t be fair.

But _if_ he were to use just a single word to define Tajima… well, he would say Tajima was akin to coals. An odd choice at first but looked beneath the surface, the comparison seemed to fit rather well.

The eyes, for instance, were always portrayed as the windows to the soul. Hanai had found the idea ludicrous until he met Tajima. It pained him to think about because the whole thing sounded cliche but it was true. There was something about Tajima’s eyes that captivated and held his attention for much longer than Hanai ever thought possible.

They were expressive. Tajima could never hide his feelings from those around him. His eyes tinged with the color of red spoke volumes when his mouth (on rare occasions) was silent. They spoke of untold stories. Hanai could stare at them for hours as they shifted color with Tajima’s mood from a dull warmth to fiery burning.

Yet Hanai’s favorite was when those eyes bore a likeness to the fading embers of coals. He enjoyed the fiery passion that shone in those eyes when Tajima spoke of things he loved as well, but Hanai quite liked the warmth he felt spread through his body whenever Tajima looked at him with that smoldering gaze that could alight at any minute. It filled his body with anticipation of what would come next.

There was so much love in that one look that Hanai swore if he were to touch it, he’d burn. Yet he felt nothing but comfort in it and cherished it deeply. Warmed from the inside out, Hanai couldn’t help but think those eyes were truly a look into Tajima’s passionate soul. The thought left Hanai grinning. _Stupid cliches._

**Author's Note:**

> Hanai would 100% be that person that says it's hard to describe someone but then would go into precise detail about a person. I stand by this LOL


End file.
